Dead?
by Cheekypoo
Summary: Jack dies......... or does he? SJ


Disclaimer: I own only the idea.  
  
Jack O'Neill sat at the briefing Table with the rest of his team. Daniel Jackson sat across from him, Teal'c was sitting next to Daniel, and the General was at the head of the table and an empty seat in front of Jack O'Neill meant that Sam Carter was standing in front of the General giving her report on PL5 3X9.  
  
Jack had woken up that morning late and had been 10 minuets late getting to the briefing that had already started making it dark in the room because Sam was using the projector as always, to make it all worse was that he felt like he was going to fall asleep and Sam's blabbing about the weather was not helping.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill!" General Hammond had turned around and was staring at Jack. "Are we keeping you up Colonel?" General Hammond was angry and Jack knew it.  
  
"I'm sorry sir it wont happen again." Jack straightened up in his chair.  
  
"Jack are you ok?" Daniel asked sounding concerned.  
  
"Just a little tired Daniel that's all." Jack gave Daniel a smile and turned back to Sam who was glaring at him before she started again.  
  
Once again Sam was talking, and Jack was almost falling asleep again. Just before his head almost hit the table Daniel kicked him from under the table, Jack smiled his thanks and tried again to listen to Sam.  
  
Five minuets later Jack was doing it again, but this time he didn't feel Daniel kick him. Daniel watched as Jack's head slowly rolled to one side. He had already kicked him once, so he kicked him again only this time it was harder, still nothing happened, that is until Jack fell out of his chair and hit his head on the table as he went.  
  
"Jack!" Daniel jumped from his chair when he saw Jack falling, catching General Hammond and the rest of the group's attention. They all watched as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill!" The General yelled in mid fall.  
  
When Jack didn't get up Sam ran over to him. "He's burning up." Sam said from her crouched position. "Some one call Janet, Colonel? Colonel can you hear me?"  
  
Jack couldn't make anything out as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"Janet do you know what wrong with him?" Sam asked as she saw Janet coming out of the Infirmary.  
  
"We almost lost him three times, and we still don't know what's wrong. He's got a high fever and needed 10 stitches to his head."  
  
"From when he hit the table." Daniel added in.  
  
Janet nodded "Other then that I don't know what's wrong with him."  
  
Just then a nurse came running out. "Doctor he's awake"  
  
Janet looked at the group once before running back into the infirmary with them close behind. "Colonel can you hear me?" Janet asked as she placed a damp cloth over Jack forehead.  
  
"Hurts." Jack said quietly, his eyes were half open and he was covered in sweat.  
  
"I know it hurts Colonel. Can you tell me where?" Janet asked leaning closer so she could hear him better. "Get me a bucket! Hurry!" Janet called when she saw Jack started to heave.  
  
"Help me roll him over." Sam was by Janet's side in an instant, while Daniel brought the bucket over.  
  
"There we go. It's ok Colonel, just let it all out." Janet said as she rubbed his back.  
  
"Janet." A worried Daniel said from his position of holding the bucket.  
  
"What's wrong Daniel?" Janet asked as she and Sam rolled Jack back over.  
  
"Blood." Daniel said.  
  
"What there's blood in it?" Janet asked as she wiped Jacks head again.  
  
"No, I mean it is blood." Daniel said slowly.  
  
Janet's head shot up. "Daniel he threw a lot up. Your telling me it was all blood?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Everybody out!" Janet yelled taking the bucket from Daniel.  
  
"Doc." Jack whispered.  
  
"I'm here Colonel."  
  
"Hurts"  
  
"I know it does Colonel, we are trying to find out what's wrong right now."  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean no Colonel?"  
  
"Hurts, Burning."  
  
"Yes you have a high fever."  
  
"Inside. Here." Jack lifted his hand and placed it on his chest.  
  
"Right their Colonel?" Janet asked placing her own hand there.  
  
"Sorry." Jack whispered quietly.  
  
"What are you sorry for Colonel?" Janet asked confused.  
  
Before she knew what was happening the monitors started beeping. "No Colonel don't do this!" Janet yelled as she started compressions. "I need help over here!" Other nurses came over to help as SG-1 were lead out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
"I'm sorry guys but there was nothing I could do." Janet said quietly.  
  
Sam started crying as Daniel held her to him. "I . I am so sorry." Janet said on the verge of tears.  
  
"It's not your fault Doctor it was mine." General Hammond said as he placed a hand on Janet's shoulder. "He's my second in command I should have seen that he was sick."  
  
Janet was about to speak when a nurse came into the hall. "Doctor Frasier! He's gone!"  
  
"Who is?" Janet asked as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill ma'am."  
  
"What do you mean gone?"  
  
"I turned my back for a second and he disappeared."  
  
Janet looked at everyone before she along with General Hammond and Sg-1 ran into the room. The bed that Jack had been on was empty. Janet's eyes were wide and she looked under the bed just to make sure.  
  
"Do you think it was the Asgard or something?" Sam asked as she wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"It's possible but we wont know for sure until he's back." Janet said.  
  
"If he ever comes back." Daniel said quietly.  
  
"He will Daniel, People don't just disappear like that." Sam said.  
  
"Major Carter is correct Daniel Jackson. We must hope that O'Neill will be brought back safely, other wise he may not be returned at all." Teal'c said in his monotone voice. "For now I must return to my quarters." Teal'c nodded towards General Hammond before he left.  
  
"Yeah I have to go to my lab, I have some test I need to run." Sam turned to look at the General "sir" she said before she left.  
  
"Yeah I have things I need to translate." Daniel said as he walked out of the infirmary.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Two weeks later there was still no sign of Jack or the Asgard, Sg-1 were put on downtime until they heard anything.  
  
"Unauthorized Off world Activation, Unauthorized off world Activation."  
  
"Do we have a code?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"It's the Asgard sir."  
  
"Get Sg-1 down here!"  
  
The moment he had said it Sg-1 came into the room. "Downstairs people. It's the Asgard."  
  
They all headed down to the Gate room in time to meet Thor as he came through the gate. "Greetings I have come to speak with Colonel O'Neill, Is he here?" Thor asked.  
  
After a moment of silence Sam spoke up. "We thought he was with you Thor."  
  
"How long has he been away from this facility?" Thor asked.  
  
"About two weeks, Thor what is going on?"  
  
"Was O'Neill sick at all before his departure?"  
  
"Yeah, he . he was very sick and then . then he . he ."  
  
"I see." Thor knew Sam couldn't finish. "I am afraid he may have been taken by a group of rouge Asgard."  
  
"Let's take this some where a little more private please." Said General Hammond.  
  
The group made their way to the Debriefing room where they all sat down waiting for Thor to explain.  
  
"These Asgard wanted to study the human body and it's systems. They created a potion that would make it as though the one who it had been given to seem to have passed on, they some how have given this to O'Neill, Fortunately we know it was them who have taken O'Neill due to them taking him from this facility as you say shortly after he had passed on."  
  
"Why did they want him?" Daniel asked.  
  
"They are young and O'Neill has been both written and talked of highly amongst our race. He would be the perfect subject for them. It is because of this that when it was found they were missing I came here to ask what was of O'Neill."  
  
"Do you know where they are?" Sam asked.  
  
"We do not know where they are currently located, however we can see them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Every ship is connected, therefore we will be able to see through the security systems of there ship."  
  
"You mean the cameras." Sam said with a small smile.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well let's go." Daniel said as he stood.  
  
"If you wish to see as well we must go to my ship."  
  
"Alright let's go then people." General Hammond said as he to stood up.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
General Hammond, the rest of Sg-1, and Janet were standing on Thor's ship waiting and watching.  
  
"I have found him, putting it on the screen now."  
  
Everyone watched as the screen came to life. Jack O'Neill was asleep in a bed; Jack was on his side with a sheet up to his neck. The only things in the large room were the bed and a small table. Ceiling to floor windows were on one side of the room, outside of the widows was a field that ran into a forest.  
  
"All this time we've been worried and he's fine?" Daniel asked as he took in the picture on the screen.  
  
"Daniel I don't think he's asleep." Janet said as she saw Jack starting to stir.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know Jack O'Neill and he was unconscious." Janet said.  
  
"How do you know doctor?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill is in the infirmary a lot, and I know that there is a difference in his style of waking up. When he's just asleep he likes to stretch out and he's always on his stomach. When he's unconscious he tends to be a little slower and in whatever position you put him. As you can see he is moving extremely slow."  
  
Everyone looked at the screen and saw just as Jack brought one hand out from under the sheet and they knew by the look on his face that he was in pain. They watched as Jack slowly gripped the edge of the sheet and started pulling it down even slower.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sam brought a hand up to cover her mouth.  
  
"What have they done to him?" Daniel whispered.  
  
As jack brought the sheet down it revealed not only that he didn't have a shirt on but also that his back was covered in blood. It looked like he had been whipped multiple times. Jack slowly sat up and then got out of the bed. They all watched as Jack moved over to look out the windows, giving then a full view of his back and saw that the cuts went below his pant line as well. Jack walked over to the table, he look down at it for a second before he picked it up and threw it at the windows. Nothing happened at first so Jack calmly walked over to the windows and picked up the table again and tried with everything he had to break on of them.  
  
"Sir we have to do something!" Sam said as the tears once again blurred her vision. "Thor can't you find out where they are?"  
  
"I am trying Major Carter."  
  
Just then they saw Jack stop and look towards the door, he calmly placed the table back in its place and waited. The door opened and five Asgard walked into the room. They all watched as Jack backed away when they stepped towards him. One of the Asgard stood out from the rest and stepped closer to Jack. The next thing they knew Jack had taken the Asgard's weapon and the Asgard itself and was holding it hostage as he slowly tried to walk around them and towards the door. Jack smiled as one of the other Asgard raised its weapon.  
  
"He's trying to get them to kill him!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Wait Daniel look!"  
  
Jack looked behind himself and then shot at one of the Asgard but missed. The other Asgard all shot at Jack and his hostage, their weapons were like hand devices and sent Jack and his hostage flying through the air towards the window, at the last second Jack managed to turn them so he was facing the window using the Asgard as a shield. As they impacted the window shattered and they both landed outside.  
  
"He's out!" Sam yelled.  
  
It took a second for Jack to regain his balance but after that he picked up the gun and was off. The other Asgard ran to the window but Jack was already far-gone before they could do anything about what had happened.  
  
"I believe I know where they are located." Thor said.  
  
"Where?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"On the planet named Jepeb."  
  
"Can we get there through the Stargate?" Sam asked.  
  
"You can indeed."  
  
"What are the co-ordinates?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I shall send them to your computers. You must know that a fleet of Asgard will be there shortly to deal with those Asgard." Thor said as he pointed to the screen.  
  
"Good, Sg-1 as soon as we get back I want you ready to leave as soon as possible." General Hammond said to the team.  
  
"Sir I think I should go with them." Janet said. "Colonel O'Neill is hurt severely, he's in the woods right now and we don't know what's out there."  
  
"Agreed Doctor. Thor send us down please."  
  
"As you wish General Hammond."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Alright guys there are the forests." Sam pointed towards the trees when they were all out of the gate. "He's got to be in there somewhere. Let's go."  
  
Two hours later they were still looking and calling out for Jack. They didn't know where he was and it was starting to get dark. Sam had given up on calling out 'Colonel' or 'sir' and was on to 'Jack where the hell are you?'  
  
"Sam." Sam turned at the sound of her name and as soon as she did she could see an outline in the shade behind some bushes. "Jack is that you?"  
  
"Yes. Tell me something only the real Sam would know please." Jack asked.  
  
"Like what?" Sam asked as she moved closer.  
  
"I don't know, but if you don't, I will most likely shot you very soon."  
  
"Ok, um, how about, due to the fact that I saw you die, and I was ready to have a nervous break down because of it, and then found out that you weren't really dead and, that some Asgard freaks had taken you for experiments, that I am right now going to say to you, that once we get home, and Janet fixes you up, I am going to take you to your cabin, and we are not going to fish but do something entirely different, and if anyone has a problem with this, including the General, I am going to tell them to take the regs and shove them up there ass. Okay?" Sam smiled. "Do you have a problem with my plan?"  
  
The next thing Sam knew Jack had his arms around her. "I missed you Sam, and no I don't have a problem with it."  
  
"Good, I missed you to. Don't ever leave me again ok." Sam had her arms around Jacks because she didn't want to hurt his back anymore then it already was.  
  
"I'll try, where is everyone else?" Jack asked as he pulled back.  
  
"Oh yeah." Sam clicked on her radio. "Guys I found him, meet us at the gate ASAP."  
  
"Is he ok Sam?" Came Daniels worried voice.  
  
"I'm fine Daniel." Jack answered.  
  
"Jack!" Came the reply "Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"Daniel he's fine, a little banged up but other then that he's fine. Meet us at the gate okay. Carter out."  
  
Sam and Jack started walking back to the gate. "So how did you find me?" Jack asked.  
  
"Thor came and used the ships cameras to find you, we saw your escape and then Thor found out where you were exactly and we came to get you."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
"Sam! Jack!" Daniel yelled when he saw Sam and Jack coming out of the forest together.  
  
"Hey Daniel how you doing?" Jack asked smiling.  
  
"I'm great Jack, just great." Daniel said smiling.  
  
"That's good." Everyone stood by the gate looking at Jack until he spoke up, "Um, can we go home now?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah." Daniel said as he shook his head clear.  
  
Jack looked at Sam and shared a knowing smile. "Colonel how's your back?" Janet asked as Daniel started to dial.  
  
"It's ok Doc. Just a flesh wound, I'll be fine." Jack said waving it off.  
  
"When we get back I'd like to look at it Colonel. To me it looks like it hurts."  
  
"Na." Jack smiled again.  
  
"Alright Colonel, but you don't want it to get infected."  
  
"Doc I bet you anything by the time we get to the infirmary I'll be fine, it'll look like it never happened."  
  
"I'm sure Colonel, Things like that don't just disappear like that."  
  
"Well if you look closely you will see that it's already healing."  
  
"Yeah right Colonel." Janet said nodding her head.  
  
"Janet he's right, look at this." Sam said as she stood behind Jack.  
  
"Um, guys the gates ready and I'm sure General Hammond is already wondering what's taking us so long." Daniel said as he and Teal'c stood at the bottom of the ramp.  
  
"One second Daniel." Janet said as she made Jack turn around. "Oh my God Colonel this isn't possible." Janet looked at Jacks back and saw that the cuts now only went about half way done his back. "Colonel what's going on?"  
  
"I have no clue, but every time they did something to me, it went away by itself, I mean I'd wake up feeling like crap and like I had been tortured all night, which I usually was, and then the pain would slowly go away, and then, what ever they did would start to disappear. Can we go home now I really don't like it here." Jack said as he moved closer to the gate.  
  
"Yeah lets go home." Sam said, she took Jacks hand and led him through the gate with Daniel, Teal'c and Janet right behind them.  
  
((A/N: I will most likely make another part to this but I don't know yet, this was another one of those 'I'm really bored, why not just type something up?' type of stories. Please review I would love to know what you think, thx!!)) 


End file.
